Sweet Intentions
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Sometimes, it's the thought that counts. Papa France will come home to a rather unusual birthday surprise with his dear sweet little Matthew crying over something he doesn't know about. Happy Birthday Francis!


Today, little Matthew wanted to do something very special.

Today was not a normal day. No, today was not an average summer day by any means. Today was July 14th, his dear _Papa _Francis's birthday.

Matthew wanted to do something great for the wonderful _papa _who'd taken care of him all these years. But what could he do? His _papa _was going to be coming for a while and he wanted to make his stay fun as well as give him a good birthday. So what could someone of his small stature do? But then the idea hit him. The little boy smiled warmly.

He would make the place look really nice!

Yes! It was perfect! Matthew would make everything really pretty so _Papa _Francis would be surprised at his hard work! With that thought in mind, little Matthew got to work.

First, he needed to find the supplies to do his work. He looked in all the places he could think of; the cupboard, the pantry, the dresser even, but he couldn't seem to find it! Matthew scurried around, and he pulled up a chair to step onto the counter to check one of the cabinets he couldn't reach. He swung it open, and cried out triumphantly as he pulled out what he needed.

Matthew decided to dust the tall, bookshelves that lined the study to start with. After all, that place got quite dirty.

So with that, the child left to do his work.  
>~~~<p>

Francis Bonnefoy sighed as the boat rocked gently, swaying to the beat of the waves crashing along the side. Some way to spend his birthday, he thought grimly. However, the thought of seeing his dear sweet Matthew lighten his mood. The boy was such a sweetheart, and it brought him joy just thinking about him. So maybe the trip out wouldn't be so bad after all.

His thoughts drifted to his current status. Everyday, or rather, any day, he could loose his sweet boy. The dreaded thoughts of England taking him plagued his mind, and he scowled. He would never let that happen. _Never_.

So, sighing again, Francis went back into the cabin to try and rest some more, knowing that his young one was safe. Mostly.  
>~~~<p>

Matthew stacked boxes on chairs to reach where he needed to be. He reached way up high, attempting to dust what needed it. However, he still just wasn't tall enough! Curse his height!

So the boy hopped down to get yet another box to add to the ever-growing stack. He used all the strength he had to haul it up there, and the lad felt himself panting after it was stacked. Nonetheless, he crawled up, with it wobbling all the way. Finally! He could reach! So the boy began to dust backwards and forwards, swaying his little body. The boxes wiggled, threatening to fall, warning Matthew, but he paid no mind. He was too caught up to notice. With one more sway, the boxes suddenly collapsed. Matthew cried out, and his first instinct was to take hold of the top of the shelf, and hang on with all of his might. His eyes fell to the floor. It was down, way down. If he let go now there would be no doubt an injury.

Matthew weighed his options; try climbing down, wait for his _papa_, or just let go and see what happens. The boy deemed climbing down would be the best option, so he slowly reached his foot down the next shelf, and then his hand.

Not good.

The new shelf Matthew had put his foot on collapsed, taking all the books with it. The boy shrieked in terror, looking at the now messy pile of literature. His breath caught as he attempted to step down on the other shelf, only causing it to collapse as well. Slowly and carefully, he let go, and fell to the floor with a loud _clunk!_ He whimpered, but the pile of books elevated him so it wasn't that far of a drop.

Matthew looked at the mess. This was explainable right?  
>~~~<p>

In a few hours, Francis knew he would be arriving. For some reason he just knew. Something about the air just told him. He couldn't help but grin as he waited to see his precious _Mathieu_'s face light up when he saw him. The boy was always so excited whenever he came around, he'd follow him like a duckling follows his mother. It was absolutely irresistible. _Mathieu _was even better than that silly Alfred that had chosen England. _Mathieu _was softer, kinder, and sweeter. He was actually for once glad he didn't have that other boy. He couldn't wait to be home.

So why was there a strange feeling that something had gone wrong?  
>~~~<p>

Matthew had left the study and closed the door, as to push off explaining what had happened until _papa _actually saw. The boy decided to do something more…safe like making things sparkly. So he got a rag and quickly began to move his hands in circular motions on the window.

After cleaning _every _window of the huge house, Matthew sat and panted slightly. This was tough work! But _papa _would definitely be proud of him! He had to be!

And slowly, his eyes fell to the vase of roses.  
>~~~<p>

Francis sighed joyfully as he stepped off into the new world. North America, Canada. It felt so comfortable and he almost felt more at home here than his own country of France. Now, all he had to do was make his way to where his precious resided.

As he walked through the small town, he was given some polite smiles and nods, as well as some flirtatious giggles. Even a few people said 'Happy Birthday' and for that, he was rather surprised. But nonetheless, he continued down the street to the house where his little _Mathieu _lived. He'd just put his hands on the doorknob when he heard a crash followed by a short silence.

And then came the sobbing wails of what he could only assume was Matthew.  
>~~~<p>

Matthew thought it would be a good idea to clean the vase that _papa _loved so dearly. It was getting a bit dirty so he decided to spruce it up a bit. He hadn't expected the beautiful holder to fall and shatter all over the floor around him.

His little violet eyes began to fill with tears. _Papa _Francis was going to be so angry with him! His usually quiet voice heightened in pitch, as he cried. What was he going to say? He sobbed louder and he didn't hear the door open.

Francis looked down at the crying boy. His heart melted as he looked at his tear stained, puffy red cheeks. He leaned down, and picked the boy up, holding him close.

"_Cher Mathieu_, why are you crying?" Francis murmured softly as the boy sobbed into his shirt.

"_Je suis désolé papa! Je suis désolé!" _

Francis stroked his hair gently, and looked down at him.

"Whatever for? _Mathieu _please, tell _papa _what is wrong…"

Matthew wiped the wet tears that streamed down his face and pointed to the vase, "I was…" he hiccupped, "…trying to make the house pretty for your birthday…and I…" another hiccup, "…I only ended up breaking your precious vase and bookshelf…!"

Francis couldn't help but smile; that was all? That was all he was crying about? He held the boy close, chuckling lightly.

"_Mathieu_, _papa _is not angry. _Papa _is glad that his silly vase didn't hurt you," he began, "…and he is also very glad that you were not harmed by the bookshelf."

His smile widened.

"_Papa _is very happy that his sweet boy wanted to make everything nice for him."

Matthew wiped more tears, "So…you're not mad…?" he asked hesitantly.

"_Non, _I am not."

The small blond smiled, relieved as he buried his face into Francis's chest.

"_Bon anniversaire papa…!" _Matthew said.

"_Merci, mon petit ange, merci…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Written for Francis' birthday! :D I was going to do France X Joan Of Arc, but my ideas lacked so I decided to use Chibi!Canada.<strong>

_Translations~!:_

_Papa (French) Father, Dad, etc._

__Je suis désolé_ (French) I'm sorry_

_Cher (French) Dear_

_Bon anniversaire (French) Happy Birthday_

_Merci (French) Thank you_

_Mon petit ange (French) My little angel_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-IchigoMelon**_  
><em>


End file.
